Afterlife
The Afterlife is a metaphysical concept which exists in and . It is the collective term used for the multiple planes of existence which are reachable through physical death, in which one exists in an incorporeal state. While "finding peace" and being "sucked into oblivion" are presumed to lead to the naturally existing spiritual realms for souls, there have been other spiritual realms which were unnaturally created by magic. These other dimensions include the Ancestral Plane and the Other Side, which both can either trap or prevent souls from moving on to the natural aspects of the afterlife. History of the 'Infamous' Other Side Origins Two thousand years ago in Ancient Greece, a powerful witch by the name of Qetsiyah created the The Immortality Spell for her lover, Silas. However, when she discovered that Silas was in fact in love with her handmaiden Amara, an enraged Qetsiyah created the supernatural purgatory known as the Other Side using the newly immortal Amara as the binding object for the spell. The Other Side was meant to keep Silas from finding peace with Amara, but it also trapped other deceased supernatural beings.Season 5, Original Sin Disintegration Shortly after Bonnie Bennett was made the Anchor by Qetsiyah,Season Five Death and the Maiden the Travelers used this as an opportunity to resurrect their leader, Markos.Season Five, Rescue Me The doppelgänger blood used in their spell reacted negatively to the magic keeping the Other Side intact, slowly unraveling it as a result. Consequently, the Other Side's inhabitants were being transported to their original destinations; the one of light or the one of darkness. The Other Side itself eventually collapsed completely, freeing the supernatural creatures from its purgatory and allowing their souls to enter the original aspects of the afterlife once more.Season Five, Home Realms of the Afterlife *The Bright World *Hell (Formerly) *Ancestral Plane (Formerly) *The Other Side (Formerly) *Bonnie's Dimension (Formerly) Concepts of Heaven and Hell The original spiritual realms of the afterlife have been somewhat of a vague matter, being only mentioned through brief conversations about death. It is implied that the concepts of Heaven and Hell do exist in some form, known in-universe as "finding peace" or being "sucked into oblivion." Jenna Sommers, Sheila Bennett, and Lexi Branson are among those confirmed to have found peace, whereas Katherine Pierce, Vicki Donovan, Silas, and others have been shown being forcibly sucked into oblivion. Peace The concept of 'Peace' in in the afterlife was first mentioned in Do Not Go Gentle by Esther when she tells Elena that Jenna – even though she was a supernatural being when she died – “did not know the torment of the Other Side... she found Peace...” much to Elena’s relief. In Stand By Me, after Silas in an attempt to justify to Bonnie using the deaths of the Council and twelve hybrids to create the Expression Triangle states that she needs not worry about the deaths, as the hybrids are on the Other Side and will be revived and the humans have found Peace. Bonnie later learned from Silas that Qetsiyah had created the Other Side so if he did take the Cure and die while buried, he would be trapped in that supernatural purgatory instead of being with the woman he loved at Peace in the afterlife. In Original Sin, the extremely powerful witch Qetsiyah, having recently left the Other Side, saves Stefan’s reveals her past and the origin of the Other Side. She – knowing that Silas would want to kill himself to find Peace with Amara – created a supernatural purgatory between Earth and Peace in hopes that Silas would take the Cure and starve to death. Silas discovered by unknown means and he refused to take the Cure and dreamed of being reunited with his one true love one day. Tessa tells Stefan that Silas wants to find Peace with Amara. In Mombie Dearest, Josette Laughlin is pseudo-resurrected from 'Peace' by the Necromancer. She describes Peace as being like a dream in which she is able to watch over her daughters every day. It is assumed that spirits, with enough strength, are able to return to the human world temporarily. In I Was Feeling Epic, Sheila, Lucy and many other Bennett witches returned from Peace to aid Bonnie with her spell. They were able to physically interact with Bonnie and retained their ability to practice magic. People who most likely Found Peace *Annabelle* *Pearl* *Richard Lockwood *Carol Lockwood *Tyler Lockwood* *Elizabeth Forbes* *Bill Forbes *Aimee Bradley *Sarah *Zach Salvatore *Stefan Salvatore* *Grayson Gilbert* *Josette Laughlin* *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert* *John Gilbert* *Jenna Sommers* *Amara *Tatia *Tom Avery *Wes Maxfield *Aaron Whitmore *Andie Star *Henrik Mikaelson *Maggie James *Rudy Hopkins *Olivia Parker *Lucas Parker *Atticus Shane *Nadia Petrova *Sheila Bennett* *Emily Bennett* *Ayana* *The Witch of The Five* *Beatrice Bennett* *Lucy Bennett* *Qetsiyah *Rose-Marie *Kieran O'Connell *Timothy *Hugo Rey *Mikael *Esther Mikaelson* *Dahlia* *Florence *Camille O'Connell *Finn Mikaelson *Jackson Kenner* *Hazel *Lexi Branson* *Elena Gilbert* (Flashforward) *Damon Salvatore* (Flashforward) *Joshua Rosza* *Aiden* *The Ancestors* *Hayley Marshall-Kenner* *Mary Dumas* *The Necromancer* *Cassie* :Note: Some characters mention have not been officially confirmed to have found peace and are assumed by fans :* indicates those who have been confirmed to have found peace People who were dragged into Hell *Katherine Pierce *Vicki Donovan* *Kelly Donovan *Maria *Silas *Markos *Malachai Parker *Georgie *Tara *Violet Fell *Sybil *Seline :* indicates those who have been confirmed to have found peace Trivia *According to Qetsiyah, she created the Other Side to ensure that, should Silas take the cure and die as a witch, he would end up on the Other Side with her for eternity. It seemed that before this time, supernatural creatures and non-supernatural creatures would have ended up in the same place upon death, though it's possible that there are multiple dimensions where one's spirit could end up in this universe. *According to Vincent, the Ancestral Plane was created so New Orleans witches could linger on to be given a safe place to land after their hard life comes to an end. *As long as a soul has yet to enter "peace" or "oblivion", there is a possibility for them to be resurrected. *Jenna was the first vampire to find peace. **Lexi was the second. *Katerina Petrova was the first witch to be dragged into oblivion. **Maria was the second. *In The Originals: The Rise, Hugo Rey's soul is summoned but it's unknown if his soul was summoned from the Other Side or not because he died as an untriggered werewolf. **Because Tyler Lockwood died as an untriggered werewolf in Home and went to The Other Side before being resurrected in the same episode, it is highly likely that Hugo Reys came from The Other Side. *According to Julie Plec, the rest of the Other Side might have been sucked into the afterlife.http://tvline.com/2014/05/16/vampire-diaries-season-6-spoilers-damon-bonnie-dead-alive/ References See also Category:Dimensions Category:Locations